The Dark Lord Returns
by TheLostEcho13
Summary: Revan Estacado is a 17 year old pure blooded devil who sacrificed himself for the world being sealed in a tomb using his power to prevent the world from destruction He is now free and looking a certain red haired friend OCXRias and IsseiXHarem M for language feel free to PM me ideas or advice for the story
1. Character Description

Character Description

Name: Revan Estacado

Race: Pure Blooded Devil

Nicknames: Dark Prince, Lord of Darkness

Hair: Short Black Hair

Eye Color: Black

Equipment: Two Swords That are based of the guards swords in Dishonored

Power Of Darkness (Similar to power of destruction but black and also has the two serpent heads that are used by Jackie in The Darkness)

Also in the House of Estacado a descendant can have the rare ability to be there own peerage in which Revan has this power he takes all pieces being able to promote himself as a pawn for more power for another piece or have the power of a knight rook or bishop

Ranking: High Class Devil, King

Appearance: Revan's school uniform consists of a black blazer and his usual grey T-shirt along with black pants he changes into a Black hoodie for battle replacing the blazer he also takes off his button up uniform shirt

Relatives

Lord Estacado (Father)

Lady Estacado (Mother)

Vito Estacado (Brother)

**BackStory**

Revan cares about his friends and their servants he grew up with Rias Gremory and Sona Sitiri and served with Sirzechs during the war eventually on a mission his team was taken out but fortunately Revan made it to his destination to be faced with a choice to let the world end or be sealed in a tomb to keep the world safe Revan entered the tomb to be sealed but later released to reunite with Rias


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I would like to thank Truth5150, .94,and Zenoblade93 for following and another separate thanks for Chloe for also favoriting also I won't be using the Japanese honorifics due to this being based off the english dub **

Chapter 1

? POV

I remember seeing the tomb in the underworld and a hologram telling me a prophecy must be fulfilled to keep Heaven Hell and the underworld safe from destruction and "How will that work?" I ask "Well Revan Estacado you have the power of The Darkness in you use this power to keep the world safe." The Spirit/Hologram said "I'm only eleven your guardians killed my mentor are you sure this isn't a mistake?" I asked "I'm positive now please enter there isn't much time" The spirit said I thought about Rias I need to sacrifice myself so she and the others can live "Okay" I said Now I see a flash and I'm in the human world

(6 years later 3rd person POV in the Occult Research Club Episode 8)

Rias and the rest of the ORC were listening to Grayfia talk about a rating game against Riser "Lady Rias may I speak with you in private"Grayfia asked "Of course Grayfia" Rias responded "Why are you so against marrying Lord Raiser?" Grayfia asked "I want my marriage to be my choice." Rias responded suddenly the two felt a strong presents they entered the main room of the ORC "President did you feel that strong sense of power?" Akeno asked "Yes I did and it feels familiar."

(Revan's POV)

I looked around see where I was Japn I thought to myself well if I'm in the human world I should take off this chestplate from the war I was now wearing a grey T-shirt and my usual black cargo pants well good to see my clothes grew with me in that tomb but why am I out? I walked around when I came across a school I walked on the bridge and thought of my next move I was weak from my power being used so I could hardly walk I need to find a devil when out of pure luck and timing I felt a devils presents "Hey you!" A young man said He had short blonde hair "As a member of the student council I am hear to tell you that you're trespassing on school grounds" said the blonde haired guy "Your a devil aren't you where is your master and what is your name?" I asked "Saji Genshirou how do you know about devils?" he asked suddenly a blue flash appeared "Saji we need to go see Rias about a strong presence on school grounds." said a girl with a bob cut "Sona?" I asked before I passed out of exhaustion

I woke up on a couch with a magic circle on me to hold me down I looked over to the other couch to see a guy who looked like he was younger then me "President he is awake." Said a blonde with some what long and shaggy hair I looked up and saw a woman with red crimson hair WAIT CRIMSON?! Who are you and what are you doing in my territory the woman asked "Rias!" was all I could say damn she turned out to be beautiful "I will ask again who are you" Rias asked well it's been six years I can't blame her for not recognizing me "It's me Revan!" I said "What?!" was all Akeno Sona and Rias could say and I could hear before I passed out again

(3rd Person POV)

Did he say Revan? Rias thought to herself "If he is Revan then what should we do?" asked Sona "I will take him to the mansion while we train." Rias said **(A/N The one in episode 9)**

"Then when he wakes up we ask him questions." Akeno added "Sounds like a good idea I will be taking my leave now" Sona said as Sona left Rias looked at the rest of the ORC "Everyone get ready to go I will explain more about Revan when we get there." Rias said as the ORC left Rias looked down at Revan and gave him a small hug "Welcome back" she whispered

(Revan's POV)

**(A/N okay enough with POV switches for this chapter)**

I awoke in a bedroom with more energy than before I summoned my sword and activate my power of darkness to see if I had enough energy "Welcome back master" said the two small demon heads on the end of the black lines coming out of my back "It's good to see you two again" I said as I pet them I put them away and left the room with my sword in its sheath and walked down the hall to enter a dining room I looked out the window to see they were all in the baths I stepped outside "Should I leave you and that wall alone" said the blonde haired guy "What ever this is part of my training you idiot!" yelled the brown haired boy I laughed out loud "You're not a man unless you try to get in!" I said "You're awake" said the blonde "Yeah my name is Revan I assume Rias is on the other side." I said "Yes also I'm Kiba and thats Issei " He said "Good to meet you" I said I walked over and leaned up against the wall "Hey Rias I'm awake I will wait inside I feel that I'm going to have to explain a lot" I said "Okay" replied Rias

I sat at the table as the ORC entered in what I assumed was there sleepwear they all sat down when Rias spoke first "Everyone this is Revan Estacado a pure blooded Devil apart of the House of Estacado and I assume head of the house now "Wait what!" I interrupted "Revan calm down I need to explain!" Rias said I let her continue "Revan grew up with me,my brother,Akeno and Sona his mentor served with my brother during the war and one day the two went on a mission and never came back now can you tell us that part Revan?" Rias asked Me and my mentor walked with a team to discover some ruins and set up a camp when these guardians attacked we fought them and we continued losing men along the way eventually my mentor died

and it was just me. I finally stumbled across a spirit that told me that my power could save the world so I entered and just yesterday I awoke here in japan and stumbled across the school very weak and Saji came across me when Sona appeared and you now the rest." I explained

Now what do you mean I am the next head of the House of Estacado? I asked It was quite when Akeno spoke up "Lord Revan devils nearly went extinct during the war and house were destroyed your family is dead." She said I sunk into my chair a bit "Revan are you okay?" Rias said "It's hard news but there's nothing I can do now." I said "Lord Revan are you going to ally us in our rating game?" Issei asked "Rating game?" I asked "I will explain tomorrow everyone head to bed" Rias said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank SirAnonymusPanda for the follow and favorite **

I changed into some clothes Rias gave me a white t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants about an hour later I went to bed when suddenly there was knock at my door I got up and answered it I opened the door and there was Rias "Hey Rias what are you doing up?" I asked "I couldn't sleep so I decided to explain the rating game and strategy with you." she replied "Okay sure." I said Rias got done explaining the rating game and evil pieces "So when I visit your brother I will get my pieces?" I asked "Yes" Rias replied "Why are you going up against this guy Raiser anyway?" I asked "My brother wants me to marry him." she replied "WHAT?!" I yelled I mean "What?" I said a bit more calm "I don't want to marry him though." Rias said Well thats good I thought to myself "I'm going to help you in your game Rias." I said "Revan as much as I appreciate it you don't have to even if you could you it would work you need to be in my peerage." Rias said "Damnit I won't let him take you when I just got back to you!" I said with tears coming out of my eyes Rias hugged me I'm going to stay here until you are ready to sleep she said "Thank you." I managed to get out

(The final day of training)

**(A/N: This part will be a filler mainly Revan talking about the game with a friend) **

I was walking around the mansion when I heard a lot blast I looked outside to notice Issei blew a hole in the ground I opened the window "Good job Issei!" I yelled "Thanks!" he shouted back we left the mansion and returned to the ORC clubhouse I sat on the couch with Koneko (A/N Introductions were done during the ten days) Grayfia appeared "It's time" Grayfia said and then she looked at me "A last minute addition Rias?" she asked I stood up and bowed "Actually Grayfia it's me Revan Estacado." I said with a smile "The Dark Lord" Grayfia said as she bowed "I ask you come with me so you can watch the game with Sirzechs and tell him what happened 6 years ago" she said "That will be wonderful." I replied as we teleported to the underworld

(Underworld)

As soon as I arrived I bowed to Sirzechs "Grayfia your back the game is about to- who is this?" Sirzechs asked "Lord Revan" Grayfia replied "Revan! It's been six years what happened?" Sirzechs asked I could ask "The same on how you became Lucifer we can speak during the game" I said with a smile I explained to Sirzechs what happened as he told me how he became Lucifer we then watched the rating as Rias made a plan "She's smart I have faith in her defeating Raiser" I said "Let's find out." Sirzechs said I watched Kiba,Koneko and Akeno lay traps while Rias gave Issei a pep talk "What do you think of her peerage Revan?" Sirzechs asked "Well I think Akeno has gotten more power over the years while Koneko is quiet but one hell of a fighter, Kiba seems to be noble and loyal swordsmen but I feel he has had a rough past Asia seems like an innocent girl wrapped up into this fight and Issei kid might be a pervert but I see potential within him." I said as the gym blew up "Wow" was all I could say "And Rias?" Sirzechs asked "She has gotten stronger and smarter over the years and became a beautiful woman." I replied Sirzechs smiled at the last part so far Koneko, Akeno and Kiba were out and Issei was attempting to fight Raiser I will be back I used a magic circle with the Black Estacado crest and teleported to the announcement room "Revan what are you doing here?" Sona asked "Let me see the mic" I said "Issei this is Revan you can do it I believe in you!" Raiser was just about to kill Issei "TOUCH HIM AND I WILL FUCKING END YOU!" I yelled into the mic Sona looked at me with wide eyes suddenly Rias surrendered

(Underworld)

I returned to the underworld and Sirzechs looked at me "What the hells gotten into you?!" Sirzechs said "I don't want to lose Rias that asshole and I believe Issei could have defeated him." I replied "It's not like shes going away forever you will see her!" Sirzechs yelled "That's not what I mean Sirzechs!" I yelled at "Then What do you mean?!" He asked "I love her I want to marry her if she wants to marry me then thats even better but I will not let him take her." I said "Well then take this It's an invitation to the wedding in two days." Sirzechs said "Why are you giving me this?" I asked "I want Rias to marry a pure blooded devil and frankly I prefer to call you brother." Sirzechs said with a smile "Also here are your evil pieces." he put them in my hand and the all shot into my arm "Whoa!" we both said in unison "Looks like you have the power of all pieces strange" Sirzechs said "Well I should get ready." I told him and bowed as I took my leave

(Wedding Ceremony)

I kicked the door open everyone looked at us in shock "Revan!" Rias shouted suddenly guards showed up I drew my sword and sliced four of them and then through power of darkness at a group of six "That was the House Of Estacado Crest impossible!" Raiser shouted "I am Revan Estacado head of the Estacado family!" I shouted "You should be dead!" Raiser shouted I laughed "No one told me" I said "What do you want here so badly you had to crash the wedding!?" Raiser asked "Rias Gremory!" I replied "And why is that?" Raiser asked Because "I'm in love with her! And even if she doesn't feel the same I won't let you take her just because of her last name!" I yelled Rias began to blush "Now Raiser you have two options either stand down and let Rias go or fight the dark lord the choice is yours" Sirzechs said "My brothers here?" Rias said Raiser I would never want to call you my brother so once I heard Revan wanted to marry Rias I changed my mind now is the time to make your choice." Sirzechs said

"I accept the fight against Lord Revan!" Raiser shouted "Then let the battle begin." Sirzechs said


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A/N I would like to thank death'ssontripo and uzumaki54 for the follows and enjoy the fight against Raiser and the night before and beginning of Revans first day at Kouh **

(Revan's POV)

I stood in that arena thinking to myself this is it my big comeback and if I fuck up I lose Rias I will defeat him and will make sure Rias can stay with her peerage and possibly marry her I readied my sword as soon as Raiser started to fly I lunged forward a swung my sword and cut his face a bit while he missed me he then threw a fireball at me but I threw power of darkness back at it they collided in mid air creating an explosion I used the smoke to my advantage and gave him a punch to the face next thing I knew he grabbed me and threw me into a wall I slid down it "Revan!" Rias yelled I got back up and picked up a piece of debris and threw it at Raiser he dodged it "How the hell do you have that strength?!" Raiser shouted at me

I just responded with power of darkness and threw it at him it hit and took off his arm but then it grew back shit immortality! How am I going to defeat him? He threw a fireball and it hit me I fell on the ground in pain as Raiser approached I needed to think of a way to finish him he attempted to grapple me and I saw Rias through the magic circle get worried I grabbed my sword and sliced his hand off then punched him in the stomach suddenly it hit me on how to finish Raiser off.

"One last chance Raiser give up and you will feel no pain." I said "Never! I will defeat you and take Rias to the underworld!" Raiser replied Very well I said as my eyes went from black to yellow I deployed my wings and serpent heads (A/N Talked about in the previous Chapter) and flew towards him power of darkness in my left hand and my sword in my right I threw my darkness at his legs and they came off the ripped his arms off using my serpents and put my blade to his throat and my serpents to his heart "Give up yet?!" I yelled in his face "No!" he replied I pushed the blade closer to his throat to the point where it cut him a bit but not enough to kill him I proceeded to rip his arms and legs off and used power of darkness in my hand and held it to his face the left side of his face turned black "I GIVE UP TAKE HER!" Raiser shouted in pain "Revan is our winner!" Sirzechs said

I came back to the front door of the ceremony building and saw Rias run out and jump into my arms with tears coming out of her eyes "Revan is what you said true?" Rias asked "All of it." I said as I returned the hug Issei and the rest of the ORC came up "Revan how did you have that strength during the battle?" asked Rias "When your brother gave me my Evil pieces and they all sunk into my arm giving the power of all pieces and before I entered I used the pawn pieces to level my self up to a Queen." I said with a smile "Giving him the extra power boost of the rest of his pieces." Sirzechs finished "So Rias what do you think about marry-" I was cut off as Rias kissed me "Yes." She said Sirzechs readied a Griffin for the two of us and we flew off "Hey Rias." I said "Yes?" asked Rias "I'm going to need a place to live." I said "Are you asking to move in with me?" Rias asked "Actually I move some where near Kouh and you move in with me" I said "I would like that." Rias said I hugged her

Eventually we got back to Japan and I moved into a house in devil territory by the school with Rias or I should say my new fiance now it was my first night sleeping with Rias and tomorrow is my first day at Kouh can't wait to hear the rumors "Alright Rias it's getting really late I think we should go to bed." I said yawning "You're right" Rias said "I will turn off the tv you go on ahead I will be there in a second" I told Rias I turned off the tv and got a bottle of water from the fridge I walked towards the bedroom to fine Rias on the bed naked "Whoa what are you doing?!" I asked while covering my eyes "Relax Revan I sleep naked but we could do something like what you're thinking." Rias said with a seductive wink "Not tonight but maybe tomorrow." I said with a smile I got into bed and Rias used me like a body pillow. "Goodnight." I said "Goodnight" Rias replied

I woke up the next morning with Rias still next to me "Good morning we have school but I wish we could stay like this." I said "Me two." I heard Rias say we got up and started to get dressed ate some breakfast that Rias made Damn she is one hell of a cook I thought to myself and left the house we walked together "So how do you think the whole school will feel when they see that were dating?" Rias asked "Crazy and rumors that I'm having sex with you will go around although I don't mind making that true." I replied "Ara Ara planning on stealing the president's virginity?" Akeno asked out of no where "I might be." I said with a smile we arrived at the front gate so this is high school time to get started I thought to myself


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First day and OVA 1

A/N It's been awhile and I apologize for the wait I have been working on my youtube channel and dealing with school also these next few chapters are going to be the ovas anyway on with the story

I entered through the gate and immediately people were looking at me "Who is he?" asked a female student "I don't know but he is cute." replied another suddenly Rias wraps around my arm and then the male students start to freak out "Is he going out with Rias Gremory?!" Shouted one "No fucking way not even a day and he already is with a school idol!" replied another we made our way to class and the teacher had me introduce myself. "Hello my name is Revan Estacado.I'm Italian but I came here from America" I said with a smile very well now have a seat I sat next to Sona who smiled at me Rias sat in front of me and Akeno next to her I thought to myself it's great to have a normal life eventually lunch rolled around and me Rias and Akeno found Issei and Asia

"Hey Revan." Issei said Hey how's it going Issei I replied "Good and a lot of word has gotten out about you and Rias going out and a lot of guys are mad about it" he replied "Well thats too bad shes all mine." I said Rias replied with a kiss on my cheek "And the same goes for you" she says the day was ending and me and Rias went to the ORC club house Rias entered first and I followed I closed the door behind me and next thing I know my lips were assaulted by a certain red haired devils lips I returned the kiss I looked over at the couch and there was Koneko looking at us without saying a word I rubbed the back of my neck "Hey Koneko." I replied awkwardly Akeno arrived with the rest of the ORC "We have a stray devil to deal with." Rias said "Oh good I finally get to fight with the rest of you I said with a smile

We arrived at an abandoned building and split up I went with Issei Akeno took Koneko and Asia while Kiba went with Rias "Hey Issei?" I asked "Yes Revan?" he replied "So I heard you were trying to get a harem from Rias is that true?" I asked "Yes I know it's a perverted dream." he said "I support you go for even I'm a bit of a pervert myself just leave Rias out of it okay?" I said "Deal." he replied suddenly we heard footsteps sure enough there he was the stray Issei ran ahead "Wait!" I shouted he kept going eventually I lost him Fuck I thought to myself I kept moving and I heard Rias and the others above me I climbed up over the railing to end up stopping the stray from hopping over the railing and put my blade to his throat "Going somewhere?" I asked with a grin "I surrender between The Princess of Annihilation and The Dark Lord what chance do I have besides my job is done." the stray said all of a sudden Rias sent him to the underworld "So where were you?" Rias asked me as we proceeded to search the building for the devils lab Issei managed to outrun me when he dashed off after the stray." I replied "Oh that is just like him always trying to shine." Rias said eventually we found the lab "So destroy the lab but take the documents?" I asked "Yes this stray has been working on experiments night after night." Akeno answered Koneko smashed sun case as I used power of darkness on the fish tanks as Kiba Rias and Asia collected the documents eventually we finished and went home

Next day I sat in the ORC clubhouse with Rias "Open wide!" she said feeding me

"It's really good the seasoning is also right." I said "Oh my you two are looking lovey-dovey." Akeno said Asia made lunch for Issei as he was eating on the couch across from me can he take the hint she likes him? I thought to myself "Not bad Aisa." Rias said "Thanks." she replied the table in front of us glowed

"Is that-" "Yes" Rias said

cutting me off suddenly Grayfia appeared on the table "So the stray was an alchemist." I said "Yes but we found another issue." Grayfia replied "An issue?" Rias asked "It seems he's synthesized a chimera from a carnivorous plant and a demon world dragon in his laboratory and released it in this town." Grayfia said "What's a chimera?" Asia asked "A monster made up by many different creatures." Akeno answered "M-monster." Issei stuttered out "We can handle the monster but the pain in the ass is going to be the dragon aspect." I said "That's it for now I'll contact you if there are any updates." Grayfia said "Alright thank you." Rias said before the circle disappeared "President we are back." Kiba said And we found the Chimera is targeting girls at Kouh

A/N: Sorry this took long but I've had school and I am starting another High School DxD fanfic that takes place 12 years after the canon soon the end of the first OVA will end and I will try to do a holiday special and then start the Holy sword arc


End file.
